1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to stick-shaped cosmetic materials, more particularly to a novel stick-shaped cosmetic material comprising a hydroxypropyl-etherified glycolipid ester (hereinafter abbreviated as "POSL") represented by the following general formula (I); ##STR3## wherein R.sup.1 represents a methyl group or a hydrogen atom, R.sup.2 represents a saturated or unsaturated hydrocarbon group having carbon atoms of 11 to 15 when R.sup.1 is a methyl group, or R.sup.2 represents a saturated or unsaturated hydrocarbon group having carbon atoms of 12 to 16 when R.sup.1 is a hydrogen atom, A represents the group of the formula ##STR4## R.sup.3 represents a saturated or unsaturated hydrocarbon group having carbon atoms of 1 to 20 or -(A).sub.h H, and a, b, c, d, e, f, g and h are integers, whose sum ranges from 1 to 60.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Known stick-shaped cosmetic materials have been usually produced by combining castor oil, plant oil, liquid paraffin, a synthetic ester oil, bees wax, carnauba wax, microcrystalline wax, and other fat and oil as major or adjunct components. However, the stick-shaped cosmetic materials thus formulated do not easily become homogeneous because of the combination of the various components. When stored for extended periods of time or subjected to changes such as temperatures and humidities, the stick-shaped cosmetic materials result in unbalanced miscibility of the components and induce sweating, bruming and variable compressive strengths. These drawbacks adversely affect the appearance and application feeling of the cosmetic material of the type described.
In order to overcome the above noted drawbacks, the present inventors have made a wide variety of studies, and as a result, have found that a stick-shaped cosmetic material of good and stable quality and performance can be produced by combination of POSL of the formula (I) in the composition.
Based on this finding, the present invention has been accomplished.